


Dreamy Night [One Shot]

by Kitsuno_Kitty



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Romance, Short Story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuno_Kitty/pseuds/Kitsuno_Kitty
Summary: Um momento curto, porém tão doce e sonhador, encantariam o coração da princesa pelo resto da eternidade.[Universo Alternativo, Monarquia]
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi





	Dreamy Night [One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, mais uma one finalmente! Então, como explicar esse conceito... 
> 
> [SPOILER DE SAILOR MOON]  
> Essa AU se contextualiza em um conceito onde apenas Serenity e Endymion morreram no passado, além do fato da Serenity ter tido outra irmã. Então Mamoru e Usagi são reencarnações desse romance não finalizado.
> 
> e é curta pq são quase SEIS DA MANHÃ. Se n fizer sentido, ta aí o pq
> 
> aviso final, tá uma merda-

**"Pela morte separados, porém pelo amor ambos são eternizados"**

O baile real da paz era um símbolo de séculos da harmonia entre o reino da Lua com o da Terra, que no passado quase se destruíram por um conflito que ceifou duas inocentes vidas. Com a tragédia da morte da princesa Serenity, princesa herdeira do reino da Lua, e príncipe Endymion, príncipe regente da Terra, a paz em homenagem aos dois foi-se instaurada em ambos reinados junto à criação do baile. Um tributo feito apenas for formalidade e luto, que marcou geração por geração se cantavam melancolicamente com a perda.

Naquela noite de comemoração tão tranquila e cheia de festejos pela população, obviamente o destino construiria algum pequeno desastre. Em um estrondoso esbarro, uma situação meio preocupante foi-se criada. A alteza da lua, regente ao trono Usagi Tsukino, usando seu longo e rosado vestido, se chocou contra o alto sujeito que estava distraído em meio ao salão. Coisas assim eram bem típicas da infante, que se apressava em suas urgências e pensamentos que mal notavam os outros. Pedindo desculpas repetidas vezes, a loira parou para olhar o coitado da vez. Em pé era visto um indivíduo elegante, usava um tuxedo preto junto à uma coroa real tão reconhecível como a própria lua. Não poderia ser... Com seus cabelos morenos e olhos azuis feito safiras, à sua frente estava ninguém menos do que Mamoru Chiba, o rei da terra!

O rapaz segurou delicadamente a mão da moça, se reverenciando diante de sua presença e depositando um carinhoso beijo sobre sua mão, tão delicada e feminina. 

**"Prazer em te conhecer princesa da Lua, Usagi Tsukino.", ele falou no seu tom cavaleiro.**

**"Digo o mesmo rei da Terra, Mamoru Chiba.", a princesa respondeu com plena doçura em sua voz enquanto se reverenciava também.**

Com ambos retornando a postura original, o gracioso palmo de Usagi ainda era segurado pelo mais velho que a olhava com um afeto tão familiar para si. Aquele olhar era tão desconhecido para si naquele instante, porém um grito falho em sua memória buscava pela lembrança daquela sensação. Com os músicos iniciando a lenta melodia, algumas luzes do enorme salão aos poucos diminuíam sua tonalidade até escurecerem por completo, instaurando uma aura tão calma. Os convidados se formavam em pares, iniciando uma longa dança que se ritmava com a música.

Sendo puxada para mais perto de Mamoru, sentiu uma mão masculina descansar em seu quadril e logo, sem perceber, realizava passos sincronizados com os da vossa majestade que a guiava durante tudo. Seu rosto se aqueceu em sua vergonha, fazendo com que o outro desse uma pequena risada finalizada no seu amável sorriso. Na cabeça da infante aos poucos tudo que formava o seu redor desaparecia, restando somente a si e aquele homem encantador. Era tão estranha e magnífica aquele déjà vu que estava vivenciando, sentindo um conforto nessa cena tão encantadora quanto aos contos de fada quais era contada sobre.

**"Por que?", escapou de seus rosados lábios, "Por que isso é tão... Tão familiar?"**

**"Eu te perguntaria o mesmo, porém no final nós dois não teríamos uma resposta.", ele respondeu, a rodopiando em seguida.**

Seus corpos se colaram naquele instante, parando com a síncrona coreografia e fantasiando cada vez mais a mente de Usagi. Os rostos tão próximos, com alguns centímetros para a união de lábios, a princesa fechava os olhos em aceitação. Contudo, ela não esperava o retorno repentino das luzes e o fim da música, transformando aquele sonho vívido em uma realidade gélida novamente.

Abrindo seus olhos, o rei não estava mais ali em sua frente, mas em seus palmos fechados ela carregava uma rosa. Aproximando a flor de seu rosto, deu uma profunda cheirada em seu doce pólen e, com uma expressão melancólica, olhou para a frente com um pouco de esperança em seu coração. A porta aberta do salão e aquele presente provavam a existência daquele acontecimento.

Esse episódio, assim como os outros diversos que viriam pela frente, marcariam sua vida. Ela jamais se esqueceria de seu amado Mamoru Chiba.


End file.
